Kurt Meets the Andersons
by ledancingninja
Summary: Kurt meets the Anderson twins as he is tranfered into Dalton Reform School for Boys. M for language and man sex.
1. Chapter 1

A/N; I posted this on my tumblr and someone told me I should put it on FF. net, So I did.

* * *

><p>Walking into Dalton, Kurt was already getting horrible vibes from this reform school. I mean, sure, it was a reform school but did if have to have this military school feel to it? Heading to the administrations office, Kurt tightened his old on his bag as he stepped closer to the secretary's desk.<p>

"Hello, dear. New student?" The brunette woman sitting behind the desk asked. Kurt thought she looked way too nice to be working for a reform school. He simply nodded and stated his name. The woman gave him a warm, reassuring smile before turning to the computer and starting to type away at the keyboard.

"Hmm. He's got a nice ass, B."

"Indeed he does, Ev."

Blushing up to the roots of his hair, Kurt spun around quickly to reprimand the people staring but stopped short as hs breath caught in his throat. The two boys in front of him were identical twins. Tanned skin, dark, curly hair and two sets of hazel-green eyes twinkled up at him. Kurt had seen twins before but never had he seen a pair that looked so alike. It was slightly creepy and interesting at the same time.

"Cat got your tounge, sweetheart?" the boy on the right asked, faking an innocent expression.

"Now, Everett, don't tease the newbie." The other responded, smirking at Kurt.

"What's your name, love?" The twin named Everett ignored his brother.

"Mr. and Mr. Anderson! I dout that is an appropriate way to be speaking to your new classmate." The woman behind the desk spoke, settling a disapproving gaze on the boys.

The twins both put on matching charming smiles and nodded. "Of course Mrs. Kelly." They spoke at the same time. (Which was kinda creepy seeing as their voices sounded the same.)

"Blaine, Everett, Mr. Hummel is in need of an escort to his class. I'm sure you're capable." Mrs. Kelly raised an eyebrow, as if daring the boys to deny her.

"Oh, we'll get him their safely, Mrs. Kelly." The boy on the left (Kurt thought his name was Blaine) replied.

"You can count on us." The other added. (Everett)

The boys both turned to Kurt with identical smirks placed across their beautiful faces.

Kurt gulped loudly, staring at the pair. This was going to be a tough year.


	2. Chapter 2

Oh yeah, and I disclaim glee related.

* * *

><p>"So, Kurtie." Everett (he figured out that he was the one with the dalton te wraped in his belt loops and Blaine had it loosly tied on his neck) broke the silence that had set in after they left the head office. "What are you in for?"<p>

"One, don't call me Kurtie. B, I may or may not have pulled a knife on some fucker who was messing with me over my sexuality." Kurt didn't look up to meet either of their gazes, still afrad that he wouldn't be accepted here.

"That blows." Everette replied. Kurt looked up quickly, surprised that he wasn't questions for the sexualty comment. Blaine must have noticed his surprise because he laughed.

"We don't just. I'm gay and Ev says he's bi. I still think he's asexual."

"Shut your trap, little brother."

'We were born fve minutes apart, dick."

Kurt raised an eyebrow at the bantering siblings. "How did you both end up here? Isn't it usually one twin who's the 'bad apple' and the others the complete nerd."

The boys turned to flash him that identical smirk again. "Don't be silly, Kurt." They spoke at once. "We're exactly alike."

Kurt didn't miss how they'd avoided the question.

"Hey! Andersons!"

The three turned to find a blonde boy walking towards them and a brunette following swiftly behind. The brunette raised an eyebrow at Kurt, glancing at the twins with a look that obviously said, 'seriously?'

"New meat?" The blonde asked, rubbing his hands together creepily. The twins chuckled slightly before moving to introduce.

"Boy's, this is Kurt." Everret began.

"Kurt, this is Nick," Blaine motioned to the brunette, "and Jeff."

"They're dating."

"Don't let them scare you off, they're alot crazier than the other kids around hear."

"What they send you for?" Jeff asked, throwing a arm around Kurt's shoulder.

Obviously, they weren't about to get to class anytime soon but Kurt didn't mention this. The boys looked so used to skipping class that it just came natural to them. And this is a reform school, they expected the kids to go to lessons?

"Assault." Kurt stated simply, also not commentng on how Jeff was in his personal space.

"Oooh, cool. Not many are in for that." Nick replied as they strode down the halls. "Jeff and I were caught 'vandalizing city property'. It was all his fault."

"I couldn't get the damn spray can to work! Fuck you, Chambers." Jeff cried. He went white as Nick sent him a look that had Jeff looking quite terrified. Kurt studdied his face before turing to the twins, expecting an explination.

"That look means Jeff doesn't get laid for a week." Blaine chuckled.

Kurt smiled slyly to himself as they continued down the long hallway. Maybe he'd be okay here. There was certainly enough entertainment.


	3. Chapter 3

I swear these things are just getting shorter.

* * *

><p>he next couple of weeks went bye easily for Kurt. Blaine and Everett were still fucking with him about not being able to tell them apart but NOONE could tell them apart. He found that most people just called them both 'Anderson' and let them use their names. Kurt tried to pick up their names as they talked to eachother but he had discovered that they switched it up constantly! That just isn't fucking fair!<p>

"Okay, Kurtie!" The twin seated on the seat across from him (Probably Everett because he likes calling him Kurtie). They were at the Lima Bean, waiting for Kurt's friends to arrive. Luckily, it was spring break so it was one of the few times a year that the students were sent home. "Can you tell us apart yet?"

Kurt gave them his patented Bitch look across the table. They both gave him knowing smirks and sat back satisfied.

"Pricks..."Kurt mumbled under his breath, and the boys answered with a chuckle.

"Kurt!" Rachel squealed as she slipped into the seat beside him and threw her arms around Kurt's neck.

"We missed you, boo!" Mercedes cried and Kurt stood to hug her as well.

"Missed you guys too. Rachel, Mercedes, this is Everett and Blaine." He didn't motion towards the twins because he didn't really know which one he was talking about. The girls waved at the boys, smiling politely.

Kurt examined the looks on either boys faces. The boy on the right was looked at the girls, smiling charmingly. The on on the left was letting his eyes roam, smirking to himself and winking at Rachel. Kurt grinned and laughed manically.

"I got you, fucker!" He exclaimed to the boy on the left. "You're Everett, you little shit!" Kurt slumped back down in his seat, feeling proud of himself and ignoring the stares from the girls and some other customers.


End file.
